


Я встречусь с тобою в пути...

by Abygael



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Pianist (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по второй мировой войне. Написано в подарок и по заявке Melamory Black по мотивам фильма "Пианист". Автор предупреждает: В процессе написания фик превратился во что-то совершенно свое, и сюжет "Пианиста" там едва усматривается. Так что не обманывайтесь, если захотели прочитать его только из-за этого.</p><p>Однажды в Америке, сидя в уличном кафе, Джей Ти Кирк видит в толпе знакомое лицо... и наружу прорываются воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я встречусь с тобою в пути...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melamoryblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/gifts).



> Посвящается милой Мэл, которая делает мою жизнь лучше))

Джей Ти вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони и устало сел в плетеное кресло. Хотя была уже середина сентября, на улице стояла небывалая для этих мест жара. Но даже при палящем солнце город шумел голосами, жужжал машинами, стучал стройками, гудел надрывным голосом пролегшей вдалеке железной дороги. Улицы были полны - вопреки здравому смыслу, люди не прятались от палящих лучей, а высыпали на тротуары, словно пытаясь впитать в себя как можно больше тепла перед непременно грядущими дождями.  
Джим хмыкнул и глотнул холодного лимонада, который, по правде говоря, уже давным давно холодным быть перестал, затем мужчина расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, окидывая взглядом разношерстную уличную толпу, лица, лица, лица... и тут его словно окатило ушатом ледяной воды. Посаженное уже сердце пропустило пару ударов - и принялось лихорадочно биться, словно пытаясь вырваться из грудины.  
...Это не мог быть он! Просто не мог! Сколько лет?.. Сколько лет Кирк пытался забыть войну, свою провальную миссию, его... нет, это галлюцинации от жары, ни что иное! Он мертв! Черт возьми, пусть это и не была вина Кирка, но Спок умер, умер двадцать с лишним лет назад!  
И все-таки мертвецы не разгуливают с таким уверенным видом по улицам Де-Мойна... с каждой секундой уверенность Кирка росла... это был Спок. Черт возьми, это был Спок - никто не может с такой грацией лавировать в толпе, избегая малейшего соприкосновения с чужими телами, никто не может похвастаться такой осанкой, и эта шапка волос, и эти смешные брови...  
Живой, черт возьми, живой!..  
Перед глазами Кирка сами собой предстали воспоминания о том роковом дне, когда ему пришло это проклятое распоряжение... о том дне, в который Кирк понял, что значил для него этот странный человек...  
  
  
  
Они вышли с ним на связь в назначенную дату. Он не мог большее тянуть время – наверху уже начали терять терпение, и лояльность Кирша подвергалась еще большему сомнению. Если сейчас все сорвется – он покойник.  
Тиберий нервно потер висок. «Все будет сделано.» - так он сказал. Конечно, а как еще он мог ответить? На самом деле, выманить Спока не составит труда – скрипач полностью ему доверяет, стоит сказать ему какую-нибудь банальную ложь, и он пойдет за ним, доверчивый, как ребенок… Каков глупец!..  
Кирша поражала эта особенность Спока. Без сомнения, тот был гением, но в отношениях с людьми по-прежнему проявлял удивительную неосведомленность и простодушие. Он неизменно поднимал эту свою бровь и сетовал на «нелогичность» человеческого поведения… Что ты на это скажешь, Спок? Что ты скажешь? Насколько нелогично мое поведение? Сдать друга, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, чтобы не раскрыть свое истинное лицо предателя… Да, друга. Кирш не мог больше лгать себе самому. За то время, что он провел среди бойцов Сопротивления, он успел сблизиться со своим… объектом. Тиберий невольно поморщился, чувствуя, как сухо и безлично звучит это слово. Он успел узнать Спока, узнать его разум, его сердце, его душу – и мог поклясться, что на свете нет более благородного и самоотверженного человека, чем этот мужчина. Большинство обвиняло скрипача в безразличии, холодности, большинство не понимало его гениальных идей и хода его мыслей, но никого – никого Спок не оставлял равнодушным. Даже его самого, Тиберия Кирша – особенно его самого.  
Разведчик возвращался с явки в подавленном настроении. На сердце было тяжело, и каждый шаг давался с трудом. По мере приближения к базе подпольщиков, Кирш все больше замедлял ход, в груди ворочалось что-то большое и темное. Он должен. Он должен завершить начатое. На кону его жизнь, вся его работа в штабе – все поставлено под угрозу.  
Дойдя до двери Кирш замер, медля. Он не хотел сейчас видеть Спока. Ему нужно было подумать, собраться. Черт возьми, когда он успел так расклеиться?! Если он сейчас предстанет в таком виде, скрипач сразу же поймет, что что-то не так. Несмотря на то, что Спок утверждал, что не понимает мотивов и эмоциональных состояний других людей, он всегда непостижимым образом чуял настроения Кирша, и непременно что-то заподозрил бы.  
\- Этот чертов ушастый за ранец, - ругнулся было Тиберий, но вышло у него это неискренне, совершенно беззлобно.  
Мужчина еще простоял несколько секунд у порога, запустив пятерню в волосы и колеблясь. Над городом сгущались тучи, душный влажный ветер обещал грозу. Вздохнув, Кирш решился и открыл дверь, заходя в помещение и моля Бога, чтобы Спока не оказалось на месте. Но его молитвы не были услышаны – не в этот раз.  
Еврей стоял у дальней стены в окружении нескольких человек. В руках он держал свою старую скрипку, длинные тонкие пальцы любовно поглаживали лакированный корпус инструмента. Двое мужчин, стоящих рядом, оживленно о чем-то переговаривались, сильно жестикулируя. Кто-то что-то сказал – компания дружно рассмеялась и на лице у Спока – сердце Кирша подскочило к горлу, а затем ухнуло куда-то вниз – расцвела его сдержанная улыбка, которую практически невозможно было заметить человеку, не знающему скрипача. Вот мелкие морщинки собрались вокруг карих глаз, неожиданно потеплевших, изогнутая темная бровь скользнула к идеально уложенной челке, уголки тонких губ слегка дрогнули – малейшие изменения, но эта не-улыбка словно осветила его лицо, сделав того похожим на… на…  
Кирш сглотнул.  
Он не мог. Он просто не мог. Как, как они хотели, чтобы он своими руками, вот этими руками уничтожил, предал это удивительное существо? Как он мог допустить, чтобы это стройное тело оказалось под пытками безжалостных палачей? Эта вечно прямая спина согнута, эти тонкие аккуратные пальцы переломаны, эта улыбка – навсегда стерта с его лица.  
Это казалось… нелепицей, ошибкой, невероятным… расточительством? Этот блестящий ум, потрясающий, совершенно уникальный разум, который может столько всего еще привнести в жизнь грядущих поколений, эта жажда знаний и новых открытий, эта любовь к жизни и миру вокруг, яркий свет, лучащийся в шоколадных глазах – как он мог?..  
...Разве он мог?  
Шквал эмоций захлестнул Кирша, яростная волна подхватила его и, поднявшись на самую вершину, безжалостно обрушилась вниз чудовищным и одновременно таким простым осознанием.  
Я… люблю его?..  
Я люблю его!  
Кирш стоял в дверях, потрясенный своим внезапным озарением. Совершенно выбитый из колеи, он стоял и смотрел на мужчину, на котором в один момент сосредоточился весь мир Тиберия Кирша. Кирш не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, мелкая дрожь прошла по его телу, из груди настойчиво рвался то ли булькающий смех, то ли всхлип.  
Он, Тиберий Кирш, прославленный дамский угодник, как мальчишка, влюбился в странного парня, скрипача, математического маньяка, еврея с этой дурацкой стрижкой, которая ему невероятно, черт возьми, шла!…  
Словно почувствовав взгляд, направленный на него, Спок повернул голову и, безошибочно определив источник пристального внимания к своей персоне, взглянул на Тиберия. Выражение лица его смягчилось, и в карих глазах заплясали золотистые искорки.  
Тиберий почувствовал, как по всему его телу сразу разливается уютное тепло, как бывает, когда ты заходишь с холодной улицы домой, а дома затоплен очаг, и ждет ужин, и ждет…  
\- Черт тебя дери, Тиберий, соберись!  
Прогоняя все лишние мысли, Кирш мотнул головой и лучезарно улыбнулся, махая рукой в знак приветствия. Спок не должен ничего заподозрить. Он не должен ничего знать о том, что Кирш готовился предать его.  
Заставив себя сдвинуться с места, Кирш подошел к группе и положил руку Споку на плечо – еще одна маленькая привилегия, которой не обладал никто, и которой Тиберий гордился – Спок не терпел ничьих прикосновений, кроме его…  
Словно почувствовав его волнение, скрипач заглянул Киршу в глаза, и хотя с виду выражение его лица не изменилось, в глазах забрезжила тревога.  
\- Что-то не так, Ти?  
Плохо дело. Если Спок не назвал его «капитаном», этим чертовым насмешливым прозвищем, значит, у Тиберия все на лице написано.  
\- Да нет, все прекрасно. Не обращай внимания. Я просто не люблю дожди. Они нагоняют на меня тоску.  
Спок склонил голову набок, словно пытаясь разглядеть в Кирше что-то, что выбивалось бы из привычной картины. Затем осторожно коснулся его запястья – краткое касание горячих пальцев словно обожгло Тиберия – и неуверенно кивнул, давая понять, что не поверил ему, но предпочитает не лезть в душу, пока Кирш не расскажет все сам.  
Тиберий облегченно выдохнул и снова вгляделся в своего друга, запоминая каждую черточку, каждую морщинку у того на лице. Он не знал, что готовит им будущее, но в одном он был уверен точно – он не допустит, чтобы Спок умер.  
  
 _Когда это произошло? Когда они стали по-настоящему друзьями? Когда Кирш понял, что готов отдать жизнь за Спока, а Спок - за него? Ему казалось, он может с точностью до секунды назвать время и дату, хотя это было так давно..._  
  
  
Их все-таки накрыли, пусть Сопротивление и было предупреждено заранее о готовящейся карательной экспедиции. Весь подвал маленькой таверны мигом превратился в встревоженный улей - очень деловой и очень, очень тихий улей. Люди не выглядели паникующими, наоборот - сосредоточенными и настороженными. Ненужные вещи уничтожались, нужные - тщательно укладывались и прятались, каждый проверял свое оружие, у кого не было личного - выдавали из общака.  
Отходили небольшими группами по 5-10 человек, с перерывами, и Кирш чувствовал, как начинает нервничать. Черт возьми, он знал, что если их засекут, он без сомнения откроет огонь на поражение, но он все равно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Он ведь на самом деле никогда не участвовал в настоящих боевых действиях. Ему доводилось убивать, но это было другое. В чем же заключалось отличие, сейчас он бы сказать не смог.  
Кирш еще раз оглядел помещение, которое постепенно пустело. Краем глаза он продолжал следить за своим объектом, ни на секунду не упуская Спока из вида. Ему повезло, что он оказался в одном отряде с Гриджио - так они не разминутся, что бы ни произошло. Командовал их отрядом приземистый, уже немолодой мужчина по прозвищу Щука. Киршу он нравился - уравновешенный и рассудительный, Щука никогда не рисковал понапрасну, предпочитая выжидать, но когда требовались срочные действия - он не медлил ни секунды.  
Заметив Кирша, Щука махнул рукой, и мужчина подошел, кивнув.  
\- Ничего не забыл, Капитан? Мы идем следующими.  
Тиберий привычно поморщился при звуках своего прозвища - на самом деле ему должно было бы быть лестно, но по тому, как произносил это прозвище Спок, не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, что это насмешка - и Кирш только раздражался. Видимо, это было заметно, потому что все разом подхватили шутку еврея - и даже теперь он ясно видел в глазах Щуки смех.  
Вскинув подбородок, Кирш коротко ответил, что все свое носит с собой.  
\- Вот и славно. - Щука похлопал Тиберия по плечу, глядя уже не на него, а на подошедших членов отряда, лицо мужчины было задумчивым, было похоже, что он уже начал просчитывать варианты отступления.  
Всего в отряде их было семеро, включая самого Кирша - помимо Щуки и Спока в их отряд также попал ворчливый Кости и еще трое, кого Кирш раньше видел только мельком: маленький улыбчивый паренек, внезапно, русский - все звали его Чеховым, по фамилии какого-то русского писателя, бог знает, как звали мальчонку на самом деле. Кирш едва мог дать бы ему четырнадцать, но Чехов гордо заявил, что ему 17. Также вместе с ним подошли двое взрослых мужчин. С одним его познакомил несколько месяцев назад Кости - плотно сбитый Монтировка, или просто Монти, был у бойцов оружейником, ремонтником и просто мастером на все руки. Кирш часто замечал Монти вместе со Споком, те обычно ожесточенно спорили о чем-то, что Киршу было недоступно: о материях и антиматериях, о черных дырах и искривлениях пространства, а также о межпространственных туннелях и путешествиях во времени. Поначалу Тиберий еще пытался прислушиваться к беседам и даже участвовать, но потом сдался и пропускал половину мимо ушей. Последнего в их группе звали Филиппинцем. Кирш мог бы поклясться, что парень - японец, но при знакомстве, заранее упреждая все вопросы, тот мрачно зыркнул и заявил тоном, не подразумевающим возражений:  
\- Я филиппинец.  
Вопросы отпали сами собой.  
Теперь вся эта разношерстная компания стояла и внимательно глядела друг на друга. Им предстояло уйти по-тихому, прикрывая друг другу спины, на случай, если не удастся улизнуть.  
\- Первыми идем я, Капитан и Спок, следующими Кости и Чехов, Монти и Филиппинец замыкают. Поднимаемся наверх, через черный вход за стойкой, и аккуратно движемся парами в горы, там у нас приспособлено укрытие. Предельно тихо и быстро. Всем все ясно?  
Группа молча кивнула. Щука смерил всех пристальным взглядом и, уверившись, что все осознают опасность, махнул рукой.  
\- Ну, пошли.  
  
...Им почти удалось уйти. Но их отряд заметили - и началась погоня. Кирш слышал крики за спиной, пулеметные очереди, но преследующие были пока слишком далеко, чтобы пули долетали. Кирш слышал, как тяжело дышал Щука - все-таки не в его года скакать по горам, как козлик, слышал, как чертыхался доктор, жалуясь, что он врач, а не... кто именно, Кирш уже не расслышал, Щука коротко скомандовал доктору заткнуться и тот, как ни странно, послушался. Из всех них, казалось, только Спок ни капли не устал, лицо по-прежнему бледное, ритм дыхания ровный, чертов еврей даже не запыхался.  
Взобравшись на очередную гряду, Спок указал рукой на виднеющиеся вдали горные вершины.  
\- Конечная точка нашего маршрута относительно близка - дальше, не зная тропы, не пройти. Они не смогут преследовать нас.  
\- Сравнительно близка, это как? - поинтересовался Кирш, переводя дыхание.  
\- Нужно лишь пересечь эту долину.  
Тиберий присвистнул. Долина была плоской и широкой, ее пересекала бурная горная речка, на берегу которой стоял одинокий домик.  
\- Да мы там будем, как на ладони! Они отсюда нас всех перестреляют!  
\- Статистически это...  
\- Заткнись, Спок и посмотри фактам в глаза, это невозможно!  
\- Я думал, для вас нет ничего невозможного, Капитан. - Глаза еврея холодно сощурились, Тиберий гневно уставился в ответ.  
\- Остыньте. - Раздался позади усталый голос Щуки. - У нас все равно нет иного выбора, единственный путь - через долину.  
Он помог подняться Чехову, который, похоже, умудрился подвернуть ногу, но мужественно улыбался и с чудовищным акцентом уверял Кости, что все хорошо, и что он может идти, даже бежать сможет.  
Кирш почувствовал, как у него по спине пробежал холодок. Они все здесь погибнут. Они все здесь... Черта с два! С каких это пор ты стал таким нытиком, а Кирш?!  
\- Пойдемте, - хмуро бросил он.  
Они успели пересечь реку, глубиной всего по колено, но с обжигающе ледяной водой и быстрым течением, когда их преследователи перевалили за гребень и начали стрелять.  
\- Быстрее, пошел, пошел, пошел!!! - закричал Щука, отставая и отстреливаясь из беретты, но гораздо сильнее его крика партизан подстегивали пули погони. Кирш тоже отстал, то дело присоединяясь в очередях к Щуке, то подталкивая сообщников сзади.  
Отряд успел достичь каменной осыпи в конце долины, когда очередная пуля прилетела Щуке в левый бок, пониже сердца. Мужчина упал, Тиберий бросился было к нему, но Щука оттолкнул его от себя, яростно хрипя:  
\- Отступайте по склону, я прикрою! Иначе не выберетесь! Это приказ! - и тут же следующая пуля попала ему в голову. Кирш моментально пригнулся, прячась за небольшим валуном.  
Коротко оглянувшись, он увидел замедлившуюся группу и проорал последний приказ Щуки: Отступать по склону!  
Спок коротко кивнул, и отряд двинулся дальше, а Кирш скрипнул зубами. Им действительно не уйти. Кто-то должен остаться и прикрывать группу, пока парни уходят. Тиберий усмехнулся. Какая ирония - быть убитым своими... или уже давно не своими? Какая к черту разница, у него все равно нет другого выбора, или погибнут все, или... Кирш как наяву увидел улыбку смешного парнишки Чехова, уверяющего, что нога совсем не болит... чертыхнувшись, на несколько секунд выскочил из-за валуна, выхватил из рук Щуки беретту и снова укрылся за камнем, слыша, как крошат породу пули.  
 _Прости, дружище, я не особо в ладах с приказами._ \- Ухмыльнулся он мертвому бойцу.  
В магазине оставалось порядка тридцати патронов. Этого должно было хватить. Он слышал сзади крики товарищей, кажется, о чем-то кричал доктор, впереди он мог уже различить речь преследовавших. Его охватило странное чувство вроде азарта, но немного иного рода, он сам не мог сейчас его четко определить, на губах у Кирша играла улыбка, слух и зрение обострились, а ощущения тела притупились - он даже не заметил, что его ранили, пока кровь не пропитала ткань рубашки насквозь и не начала капать на штанину.  
Тиберий рассмеялся. Вот уж как он точно не планировал умереть, так это прикрывая бойцов итальянского сопротивления от фашистов в горах, в богом забытой долине, вдали от дома, вдали от всего, чего он любил... прости мама, похоже, второго сына ты тоже больше не увидишь. Зато, может быть, когда-нибудь улыбчивый русский мальчишка обнимет свою мать, а ворчливый Кости возьмет на руки свою дочурку, а Спок... черт, он до сих пор толком ничего и не узнал об этом странном скрипаче-физике, кроме мелких, ничего не объясняющих деталей, он до сих пор не знал ни про его семью, ни про...  
Мысли начинали путаться, автомат казался неподъемным.  
Кажется, все...  
Кирш закрыл глаза, как вдруг его резко дернули вверх, мир качнулся и он почувствовал, как его тащат вверх.  
\- Какого черта?.. - возмутился он, поворачивая голову и видя Спока - щуплый с виду скрипач взвалил его на себя, придерживая рукой, и теперь карабкался по склону, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы отстреливаться.  
\- Спок! Немедленно опусти меня!  
\- Признаю... вашу просьбу... крайне... нелогичной. - проговорил еврей, задыхаясь, но упрямо таща на себе Кирша.  
\- Я нежилец, Спок, отпускай, это приказ!  
Игнорируя его, еврей втащил Кирша на очередной валун, Тиберий мог видеть, как взбугрились у того вены на шее, как напряглись мускулы, но Спок только сжал зубы, не издав ни звука.  
\- С какой... стати... вы считаете... что имеете право отдавать приказы? - выдохнул он, взобравшись на очередную гряду. - Смерть Щуки не дает вам право распоряжаться... вы не можете приказать мне.  
\- Черт тебя дери, могу и приказываю! Отпусти меня!  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я твой капитан! - Кирш чувствовал, как его затапливает гнев пополам со страхом, гребаный еврей себя окончательно угробит, не верит ли он действительно, что сможет вытащить их обоих?  
Спок промолчал , втаскивая Тиберия выше - откуда только столько силы было в этом теле?  
Наконец он едва слышно выдохнул.  
\- Именно поэтому я вас не оставлю.  
Кирш тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, словно эта фраза что-то решила, что-то важное между ними... и не стал возражать. - Опусти меня.  
\- Что?..  
\- Опусти меня, я смогу сам. Так будет быстрее.  
Спок позволил ему опереться на плечо и вдвоем они действительно начали продвигаться быстрее. Теперь Кирш заметил, что Спок тоже был ранен, но лицо у еврея оставалось спокойным и непоколебимым - только глубоко запавшие глаза горели, как у демона.  
\- Еще немного. Потерпите, Капитан. - Почему-то больше это прозвище не казалось насмешкой...  
Кирш сделал над собой еще одно усилие. И еще одно. И еще. Черт бы знал, сколько их было, этих бесконечных рывков, пока они не перевалили за очередной булыжник и не качнулись над узким уступом перед пропастью.  
Откуда-то снизу, из невидимой расщелины выглянул Кости, прокричал что-то - Кирш уже не мог различать речь - их аккуратно спустили, и они продолжили бежать.  
Ему то и дело казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, но каждый раз, когда в глазах темнело, Спок легко встряхивал его, и они шли дальше.  
Когда же Филиппинец коротко и торжествующе выкрикнул " Добрались!", Кирш покачнулся, почувствовал, как его бережно опускают на землю, и мир поглотила тьма...  
  
  
 _Народная мудрость столькому нас может научить - однако, почему-то мы никогда ее не слушаем... невозможно долго усидеть на двух стульях - с какого-нибудь обязательно соскользнешь, а то и провалишься между - однако когда-то юный глупый офицер Кирш искренне верил, что у него все получится... что он не может проиграть, просто потому... просто потому что. Но жизнь и его многому научила..._  
  
  
Разбитый кулак врезался в стену, затем еще раз и еще – кровь окрасила пальцы, но ему было все равно. Все было кончено. Они провалились. Если бы он только был там! Тогда, возможно, брат был бы еще жив. Юрген всегда был неважным бойцом, ему больше подходила бумажная работа – мозговые штурмы и скрупулезные анализы. Сам Тиберий был превосходным стратегом, но Юрген – ему цены не было в добыче информации и проработке деталей. Он не должен был погибнуть так… Если бы он только пришел на последнее собрание! Если бы он только пришел, Юрген, возможно, был бы еще жив!  
Но уже слишком поздно. Брат расстрелян, обвиненный в покушении на самого фюрера, а он даже не имеет права показать свою боль – только преданность партии, только презрение к брату-предателю... когда он был таковым же предателем сам.  
Сквозь слезы, застилавшие глаза, Кирш видел лицо своего брата – таким, каким он запомнил его с прошлой встречи – светлые волосы, широкая добродушная улыбка, смеющиеся глаза. Юрген всегда выглядел немного рассеянным и безобидным, конечно, его никто не заподозрил бы, если бы покушение удалось – молодой перспективный штабист-аналитик, в жизни не прикасавшийся к оружию. Но не выгорело. Все прошло совсем не так, как планировалось, но что же послужило тому причиной, Кирш не знал. Хотя нет, знал. Потому что в их маленьком заговоре у каждого была своя роль, и ее невыполнение грозило срывом всей операции.  
Он всех подвел.  
Кирш принялся ходить по комнате, как загнанный зверь.  
Они с Юргеном с детства были вместе. Прекрасная семья, отец – военный, мать – добропорядочная фрау, учительница биологии в школе, два сына – старшему прочили будущее доктора медицины, а младший все грезил самолетами, мечтая стать летчиком, как отец.  
Он доставлял немало беспокойства родителям – постоянно искал приключений на свою задницу, дрался с взрослыми парнями, постоянно лез на рожон. И не перечесть сколько раз старший брат вытаскивал его из передряг, в которые юный Ти попадал по своей же вине.  
Они были совершенно разными – неугомонный Тиберий, который не мог усидеть на месте дольше минуты, и спокойный, уравновешенный, возможно, даже немного медлительный Юрген. Но это ничуть не мешало дружбе братьев. Они с детства привыкли прикрывать друг другу спину.  
А потом… потом началась первая мировая война, и отец погиб при исполнении где-то в Европе. Они даже не знали, где.  
Тогда словно невидимые тучи сгустились над их домом – мать была тиха и бледна, как смерть, Юрген замкнулся в себе и подолгу не разговаривал, а потом однажды утром он вышел из своей комнаты и объявил тоном, не допускающим возражений: Я ухожу на войну.  
Да, Юрген мог быть страшно упертым, если хотел. Мать долго плакала, но не посмела ему возразить.  
А спустя несколько лет началась вторая война, и тогда уже Тиберий вылетел из гнезда – по стопам старшего брата.  
Бог знает, сколько тот работал под прикрытием, но через какое-то время они вышли через него и на самого Тиберия. Это заняло годы планирования и тяжелой работы, тщательно разработанный и подготовленный, но, тем не менее, чрезвычайно рисковый план убийства фюрера...  
Все зависело от него… и он провалился.  
Черт бы побрал эту Матильду, Клотильду или как ее там! Порушить годы – годы! – планирования из-за одной женщины! И почему они не дождались его? Почему приняли решение о начале операции в его отсутствие? Он не знал. Мог только гадать.  
Но как бы то ни было, роковая встреча с фрау Матильдой оказалась спасительной для самого Тиберия – и смертельной для остальных участников заговора.  
Было похоже, что он не под подозрением – остальные были расстреляны на месте, без суда и следствия, самого же Тиберия вызвали на допрос, где пытались его расколоть на протяжении многих часов. Но он хорошо умел играть, успел зарекомендовать себя преданным сторонником режима, бесценным сотрудником – и у него было железное алиби.  
Однако, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем они догадаются, что он тоже один из участников?  
Кирш поднял голову и впервые оглядел осмысленным взглядом свою однокомнатную квартиру.  
Времени было в обрез. Пора было паковать вещи в валить отсюда к чертовой матери, куда угодно – хотя бы в Швейцарию!  
Он бросился к шкафу, распахнул дверцы и быстро повыбрасывал все вещи на узкую койку. Под ней как раз пылилось два чемодана – на всякий случай. Ему нужно всего полчаса – затем он неспеша спустится вниз, привычно улыбнется коменданту и привычно соврет, что его переквартировывают в другой город или… главное – успеть, а там они его не достанут…  
Внезапно раздался тихий, но от того не менее зловещий, стук в дверь…  
…Он не успел.  
  
 _Да, тогда ему дали выбор - либо он берется за задание, либо... конечно, никто напрямую ничего не говорил, но Киршу было прекрасно известно, что становилось с теми, кто не оправдывал ожиданий начальства... с теми, кто попадал под подозрение. Ему было жизненно важно смыть с себя пятно, заручиться доверием, обмануть тех, кого обмануть практически невозможно - таких же разведчиков, как и он сам... он был обязан победить. Он не мог отнять у своей матери еще одного сына. Он обязан был выполнить поручение, каким бы отвратительным, мерзким - опасным оно ни было. Он должен был сделать то, что непременно бы поставило бы под вопрос его верность Союзникам... Кирш чувствовал себя как между молотом и наковальней... но выбора у него не было._  
  
  
  
Да, он помнил, как первый раз повстречал Спока. Как сильно отличалось первое впечатление о нем с тем, каким тот был на самом деле! Кирш был таким же глупцом, как и все остальные, кто брался судить о еврее, не познакомившись с ним ближе, не узнав его как следует.  
Помнил, как будто это было вчера: проникнуть в ряды Сопротивления было нелегкой задачей, бойцы были подозрительны, любая мелочь могла его выдать, и конечно же, он не мог спрашивать о Себастьяне Гриджио – это вызвало бы ненужные вопросы. Он проклинал начальство за недостаток информации – они ведь даже не сказали ему, чем так важен был этот итальянский еврей, был ли он руководителем заговорщиков или что? Над ним просто посмеялись, сказав, что чем меньше он знает, тем больше шансов отыскать объект.  
Задачу усложняло то, что никто из Сопротивления не пользовался своими настоящими именами, у каждого была кличка, большинство из них были даны бойцам друзьями и собратьями. Молодые люди были остры на язык, и метко брошенное слово приклеивалось намертво. Но были и исключения. Одно из этих исключений и стало впоследствии непрерывной головной болью Тиберия Кирша и главным виновником того, что к нему приклеилась кличка «капитан».  
Когда Кирш только появился в лагере, этого парня не было – он появился только через три дня. Сначала Тиберий его даже не заметил – высокий, худощавый молодой мужчина с копной иссиня-черных волос, постриженных под горшок, густые брови вразлет, забавные торчащие уши. Лицо его было совершенно невыразительным, вид безразличным, спина – сутулой. Ничего интересного. Взгляд Кирша лишь скользнул по странному субъекту – действительно странному – и на этом его интерес закончился. Парень выглядел совершенно нелепым и при этом скучным.  
Поэтому Кирш немало удивился, когда при его появлении народ оживился, начали раздаваться приветственные крики – люди улыбались вошедшему. Тот сухо здоровался, иногда довольствуясь лишь коротким кивком.  
Кирш спросил Кости, местного врача, с которым успел познакомиться еще в первый день пребывания здесь, указав на незнакомца.  
\- Что это за парень?  
Кости покосился на Кирша и хмыкнул.  
\- А, ты про чертова гоблина? Это Спок. – пояснил он, словно это все объясняло.  
\- Спок? – имя было таким же странным, как и наружность парня. – Почему его так назвали?  
\- Сам у него спроси. – Проворчал врач, затем помедлил, пожав плечами. – Он так представился, когда пришел сюда. Это прозвучало так странно, что никому не пришло в голову звать его как-то иначе.  
Кирш снова пристально вгляделся в темноволосого.  
\- Что он тут делает?  
Кости пробормотал что-то под нос, затем недовольно буркнул:  
\- То же, что и все. Тебе что, поговорить больше не о чем, как об этой ходячей машине? – бросив недовольный взгляд на Спока, Кости вернулся к своей работе. Похоже, доктор того недолюбливал.  
Тем временем Спока окружили люди, стройная светловолосая девушка что-то тому сказала, мужчина задумчиво кивнул и достал из вещмешка, который принес с собой, темный футляр.  
Щелкнули застежки, футляр раскрылся, открывая глазам окружающих скрипку, покрытую коричневым лаком.  
Спок осторожно извлек инструмент из его атласного ложа, достал смычок, аккуратно взял его тонкими пальцами… и полилась музыка.  
Сначала тихо-тихо, словно ветер в листве, она то набирала скорость, то спадала, затем практически сходя на нет, плавно и нежно покачивалась – дыхание спящего ребенка. Тонкие всхлипы, извлекаемые смычком, заставляли сердце сжиматься от неизведанной тоски – редкая ночная птица, плачущая о чем-то своем во тьме.  
Затем внезапно музыка стала громче, и шире, постепенно набирая силу, она окрасилась бледно-золотистым – черт возьми, Кирш был готов поклясться, что он видит цвет! – нежно-голубые тона безоблачного утреннего неба меняли оттенки, в минор вливались мажорные ноты – золотые лучи солнца начинали разбавлять небо своими теплыми красками.  
Музыка ширилась и ускорялась, занимая собой все пространство, захватывая людей, находящихся в небольшом помещении и унося их с собой куда-то вглубь себя, в прекрасный просыпающийся мир – тонкие пальцы скользили по струнам, крепко зажимая их, не давая нотам сбежать, соскользнуть в пропасть – напряжение нарастало, огненная каемка солнца медленно выплывала из-за горизонта, россыпь воздушных трелей – проснулись певчие птицы…  
Затем вдруг лейтмотив спящего ребенка повторился – но уже видоизмененным, сильным, сочным, гулким – песня, торжествующая, радостная песня женщины, матери, начинающей новый день – Тиберий, затаив дыхание, стоял и слушал, глаза сами собой закрылись – но они ему были не нужны, он и так видел ее – молодую, сильную, загорелую итальянку, в простом платье, темные мягкие волосы убраны в тугую косу и спрятаны под белую косынку, он мог бы даже сказать, какого цвета у нее глаза – теплые, карие, в них плещется солнце, вот она выходит во двор, и до самого горизонта – бескрайнее море полей, и ветер гонит золотые волны, и женщина смеется, смеется…  
Достигнув кульминации, музыка взлетела вверх… и оторвалась.  
На зал опустилась тишина.  
Кирш стоял, совершенно оглушенный, ошеломленный услышанным – увиденным. Он никогда не встречал ничего подобного, подобной силы, такого вихря эмоций и страсти, которую породила эта маленькая скрипка – нет, которую породил этот человек.  
Тиберий открыл глаза и осторожно огляделся. Люди повсюду молчали, казалось, они забыли дышать. У кого-то на глазах стояли слезы, кто-то улыбался, кто-то шевелил губами, не произнося ни звука.  
Он перевел взгляд на скрипача. Он все еще не выпускал скрипку из рук, лицо его было совершенно бесстрастным, как и прежде, но… что-то было в его глазах. Какой-то необычный проблеск чего-то… Кирш не мог выразить это словами. Но этот Спок был непрост. Совсем не прост.  
Что-то почувствовав, музыкант поднял голову и поймал взгляд Кирша. Тиберий с жадностью вгляделся в ответ. Так они рассматривали друг друга несколько секунд, пока Спок иронично не поднял бровь, словно спрашивая: Что? Это словно послужило сигналом – люди вокруг разом зашевелились, заговорили, засобирались, все снова занялись своими делами, но почти каждый на какое-то мгновение подошел к Споку и что-то говорил ему, видимо, слова благодарности или похвалы. Толпа скрыла скрипача от Кирша, и тот смог, наконец, перевести дух.  
Сглотнув, он повернулся к Костям, и замер, опешив от перемен, произошедших с доктором.  
Лицо того смягчилось, на глазах стояли слезы.  
Шумно шмыгнув носом, тот достал из нагрудного кармана помятую фотокарточку – на ней были изображены трое: сам Кости, молодая красивая женщина и маленькая девочка с улыбкой от уха до уха.  
\- Это моя семья. У меня там осталась жена и дочка. Жена бросила меня, когда я сказал, что ухожу в Сопротивление, что хочу бороться, она забрала все – все деньги, дом и мою малышку, только кости и оставила... Но она, конечно, права, права… - Кости смахнул непрошеные слезы тыльной стороной ладони и извлек непонятно откуда маленькую бутылочку со спиртным. Сделав короткий глоток, Кости выдохнул и, бросив взгляд на Спока, беззлобно буркнул:  
\- «Гимн Жизни»… наверняка Кристина попросила… Гребаный еврей! – и грязно выругался.  
Кирш еще раз посмотрел на музыканта. Похоже, он неверно посудил об отношении доктора к Споку. Непохоже было, чтобы его неприязнь была искренней.  
Решившись заговорить со скрипачом, Кирш пробился через окружающую того толпу. Обезоруживающе улыбнувшись – обычно этого хватало - он протянул тому руку, но…  
Разговор сразу не заклеился.  
Странно посмотрев на протянутую руку, Спок облокотился на стену и чуть наклонил голову, изучая Кирша.  
Руку в ответ он не протянул. Улыбка Кирша немного поувяла, и он засунул руки в карманы.  
\- Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Тиберий, я…  
Спок приподнял бровь и невпопад сказал:  
\- Говорят, имя определяет судьбу его носителя. Император Тиберий Клавдий Нерон был крайне жестоким правителем. Прекрасный политик, одаренный оратор. Подозрителен, умен, беспощаден. Время его правления было страшным и смутным. Кто-то говорит, что он был нелюдимым, мрачным человеком, тираном. Нелегко носить подобное имя.  
Кирш поднял брови, притворно удивившись. Казалось, все вокруг наблюдают за ними.  
\- Действительно?  
Спок серьезно кивнул.  
Кирш пожал плечами.  
-Ну, учитывая, сколько раз его самого предавали и сколько у него было соперников в борьбе за престол, его трудно винить в излишней подозрительности. Он всеми силами пытался удержать власть.  
Он начинал раздражаться. К чему этот скрипач клонит?  
Спок внимательно изучал его, склонив голову набок.  
\- Властвовать над людьми можно разными способами. Можно устрашением и угрозами…  
\- А можно и так? – Кирш вызывающе дернул головой в сторону скрипки в руках Спока.  
В глазах музыканта сверкнула искра, уголки губ впервые дернулись в попытке улыбнуться, но тут же опустились снова.  
\- А можно и так. – Спокойно согласился он. – а какой власти над людьми хотите вы, Тиберий? Над их телами, умами, душами? Чего вы хотите от окружающих вас людей?  
Кирш чувствовал, как он все больше напрягается, и ничего не мог поделать. Этот Спок его нервировал. А этот пристальный и чуть насмешливый взгляд… Кирш открыл рот, чтобы ответить… внезапно перед его глазами всплыло лицо брата, его широкая улыбка, и Тиберий сказал совсем не то, что собирался.  
\- Преданность. Доверие.  
\- Вот как. – Спок резко выпрямился, словно вставшая в стойку гончая, почуявшая добычу.  
Кирк напрягся, не зная, чего ждать от этого странного еврея, но в следующую же секунду Спок кивнул ему и протянул руку.  
\- Тогда вы там, где надо.  
Люди вокруг, пристально следившие за этой совершенно дикой беседой, разом расслабились, напряжение отпустило. Кирш осторожно выдохнул, чувствуя себя так, словно только что прошел какой-то тест, о котором даже не имел понятия.  
Он осторожно пожал протянутую руку. Тонкие бледные пальцы оказались неожиданно сильными, рукопожатие – крепким.  
\- Мы все здесь – словно одна команда на корабле, мы все связаны невидимыми узами - общим делом, идеей, борьбой.  
\- У каждого корабля должен быть свой капитан. – хмыкнул Кирш.  
\- Претендуете на эту роль? – Спок иронично поднял бровь.  
Тиберий мысленно чертыхнулся. Кажется, он начинал понимать доктора. Этот чертов поганец его дразнил, пытаясь вывести из себя! И видит бог, у него это получалось.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – нахально усмехнулся Кирш.  
\- Смотрите, капитан. – Насмешливо произнес Спок. – с этой командой будет нелегко совладать.  
  
Уже позднее, спустя какое-то время после их разговора, в беседе всплыло имя Спока, один из парней сочувственно похлопал Кирша по плечу.  
\- Что, задал тебе Спок жару, да? С этим ублюдком невозможно нормально разговаривать. Мой тебе совет: никогда не спорь с Гриджио, не играй с ним в шахматы, и тем более в карты – обдерет тебя как липку, и не поморщится.  
\- Погоди, как ты сказал? Гриджио? – вскинулся Кирш. - Это – Себастьян Гриджио?!  
\- Ну да. – Парень непонимающе смотрел на Тиберия. – А что такое?  
\- Нет, ничего. – Кирш медленно опустился на стул, на котором до этого сидел. Чертов сукин сын… - Просто слышал о нем немного, вот и все. Не думал, что Спок и Гриджио – это одно лицо.  
\- Да никто так не думает сперва. – Охотно закивал головой парень. – местный институт физики на Спока вообще молился, пока тот не ушел.  
 _…Физики? Какого черта?_  
Стараясь не выдать своего неведения, Кирш кивнул.  
\- А почему он ушел-то, не знаешь?  
\- Да как к власти пришли фашисты, он сразу в подполье скрылся. У него ведь там какие-то мудреные теории, что-то он там изобретал в своих лабораториях, а как ребята сверху нагрянули, он все это уничтожил и смылся, чтоб им не досталось. Они из-за него здорово взбеленились. Так-то вот, Капитан.  
Кирш медленно кивнул, даже не обратив внимание на это чертово прозвище, которое теперь к нему намертво прилипло. Все начинало проясняться…  
Вот зачем начальству нужен бродяга-скрипач – все потому, что скрипка – это лишь прикрытие… но ему ничего не сказали. Плохой знак.  
Медленно вздохнув, Кирш заставил себя расслабиться. Теперь он знает, кто такой Гриджио, пора приступать ко второй фазе задания – подбираться поближе к этому скрипачу-физику, втираться в доверие, а потом… он не хотел думать об этом. Но у него просто не было выбора. Либо этот ненормальный физик, либо сам Кирш и его семья...  
 _Прости, Спок, но тебе придется стать жертвой во благо победы. Другого шанса мне не представится..._  
  
  
…Где-то в Америке Джей Ти Кирк горько рассмеялся. Какой же он был дурак! Но все это было так давно, в прошлой жизни, все это было с другим, совершенно другим человеком… и от этого настоящее еще больше казалось необыкновенным сном.  
Радость переполняла его, разливаясь по телу и затапливая все уголки сознания с каждой секундой, пока он вглядывался в эти до боли знакомые черты.  
Жив. Ты жив, черт тебя дери! Спок!  
Он смотрел и смотрел, вспоминая и узнавая заново каждую черточку - эти насмешливые брови, тонкие губы, эти смешные торчащие уши и та же нелепая стрижка и глаза – эти теплые шоколадные глаза, светившиеся тихим счастьем. Он почти не изменился – разве что морщин вокруг глаз стало еще больше, да горестные складки залегли вокруг губ. Что же тебе довелось пережить, друг мой? Что с тобой стало, после того, как мы разделились? Я ведь верил, что ты погиб… Но вопреки всему – у Кирка перехватило дыхание – Спок улыбался. И это была не то легкое движение губ, каким он редко одаривал окружающих, но настоящая улыбка. Он смотрел на свою темнокожую спутницу и улыбался – ей.  
Кирк почувствовал легкий укол ревности – но тут же горько рассмеялся. Какое он вообще имел право ревновать? Вот он, Спок - живой, невредимый, у него все благополучно, так чего же еще желать?  
Но щемящее чувство тоски и потери прочно поселилось внутри, разъедая его.  
Кирк сухо усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
Спок, обычно старающийся не выказывать эмоций, стремящийся к беспристрастному, рациональному взгляду на этот мир, обладал потрясающим талантом вызывать эмоциональный отклик в окружающих. Даже спустя столько лет один взгляд на него заставил Кирка потерять самообладание.  
Заставив себя оторвать взгляд от его лица, Джей Ти окинул взглядом худощавую фигуру - Спок был одет в скромный, но опрятный костюм, который смотрелся на нем, словно форма, благодаря сдержанному достоинству, с которым держался мужчина, и идеально прямой спине.  
Девушка же, наоборот, была одета в легкое летнее ситцевое платье белого цвета, волосы ее были собраны в пышный хвост. Кирк должен быль признать, она была... красива. Она смеялась, о чем-то рассказывая, глаза ее светились умом. Достойная партия Споку...  
Прошлое должно оставаться прошлым, ты же сам так решил, Джей Ти... Разве не так?..  
Пара постепенно удалялась, еще какие-то несколько минут - и они скроются из виду. Совершенно противоположные чувства боролись в Кирке: восторг и облегчение, радость и любовь - но и чувство горечи, тоски и всепоглощающей вины. Он всю жизнь чувствовал себя виноватым, и хотя он так и не предал Спока, его ложь давила на него всю его жизнь.  
- _Что ты делаешь, черт тебя дери? Он остался таким же, а кем ТЫ стал?! Трус! Это твой единственный шанс!_ \- бесновался внутри него юный офицер Кирш, ставший некогда Капитаном для своего музыканта. - _Сделай же что-нибудь, чего ты колеблешься? Это же Спок - наш Спок!_ \- Уже не наш. - Тихо возразил другой голос.  
Кирк завороженно смотрел на удаляющийся темный затылок, не в силах сдвинуться с места, не замечая больше никого вокруг. Впервые в жизни он не мог сделать первый шаг.  
Внезапно пара замедлилась, Спок, словно обеспокоенный чем-то, остановился и начал оглядывать толпу. Девушка что-то спросила его, но тот лишь задумчиво покачал головой, продолжая стоять на месте.  
  
Люди огибали его, словно мощная река одинокий камень посреди русла...  
Спок всегда умел чувствовать чужой взгляд.  
  
Солнце калило крыши, рычали автомобили, толпа вокруг колыхалась и шумела, накатывая волнами. Где-то рядом, у летнего кафе, хрипло пело радио.  
  
 _Там, где дорога темна, и засеяны поля,  
Где ружья наготове и хладнокровно свистят пули,  
Где на каждом шагу кровь проливается за золото,  
Я встречусь с тобой в пути.  
У меня есть костюм моего умершего старика, подобие улыбки,  
Мои счастливые сапоги с кладбища и песня,  
Которую я пою, чтобы не замёрзнуть.  
И я встречусь с тобою в пути.  
Где-то впереди,  
Где-то впереди,  
Там, где дорога темна и ночь холодна,  
Одним солнечным утром, мы воспрянем, я знаю,  
И ты встретишься мне на пути...*  
  
  
*  
Where the road is dark and the seed is sowed  
Where the gun is cocked and the bullet's cold  
Where the miles are marked in the blood and gold  
I'll meet you further on up the road  
  
Got on my dead man's suit and my smilin' skull ring  
My lucky graveyard boots and song to sing  
I got a song to sing, keep me out of the cold  
And I'll meet you further on up the road.  
  
Further on up the road  
Further on up the road  
Where the way dark and the night is cold  
One sunny mornin' we'll rise I know  
And I'll meet you further on up the road.  
  
Jonny Cash "Further On (Up The Road)"_

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Ребята! Хватит править Кирша на Кирка!!! Это НЕ опечатка! Это АУ и он НЕМЕЦ, я взяла схожую по звучанию НЕМЕЦКУЮ фамилию!


End file.
